ogrebattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Cheats and Unlockables
Guide to Character Alliances Did you know that there are a total of 18 characters in this game that can become valuable allies in your fight against oppression and injustice? Some of them automatically join your army before or after missions, others are a bit tougher to find. Since not even the official strategy guides outline how to find all the potential allies, we decided to take matters into our own hands. Here's our complete allied character guide: Chapter 1 Allies: Mission 01: Tenne Plains * Dio: Automatically joins at the outset of the mission. Mission 03: Crenel Canyon * Leia: Automatically joins at the outset of the mission. Mission 04: Mylesia * Troi: Send a unit to Elgorea. Troi will offer his services and join. Mission 07: Gunther Piedmont * Katreda: Got to Cayes. Accept the young girl's offer to find her father. * Asnabel: Reunited with his daugther, Katreda, Asnabel will join at the end of the mission. Chapter 2 Allies: Mission 13: Sable Lowlands * Liedel: Liedel becomes your ally at the end of this mission only if the populace's morale is high. Pay attention to what units you use to liberate strongholds (don't use units that "capture" strongholds). Mission 14: Audvera Heights * Aisha: Even though the path divides, you get the chance to ally yourself with Aisha no matter what branch you choose. Send a unit to Puld and let her join your army. However, if you didn't pick answer 1) at the end of the Volmus Mine mission, she may not join. Mission 15: Mount Ithaca * Vad: Here's your chance to add a Grappler to your army. Vad leads a unit approaching from the East. Do your best to avoid his unit and make sure that you don't kill him by accident. Your best tactic should be to use a mountain or flying unit, get near him until he starts to follow, then flee into unsuitable terrain to slow him down. Once he loses sight, the unit will just sit there and stop moving. Don't get close -- and finish the mission. If Vad survived, he will join. * Saradin: This Warlock will automatically offer to join your battalion at the end of the mission. Mission 16: Azure Plains * Sheen: Send a unit to Coppermine. The Hawkman Sheen will offer his services after a brief cutscene. Mission 21: Fair Heights * Meredia : Meredia will offer to join your army at the beginning of this mission. Note: If you want Europea and Biske to join your army, you will have to take the Northern route after Mission 21. If you take the mountain route, you will encounter Paul (mission 25). Mission 21: Vert Plateau * Europea: Send your main unit (Magnus) to Fort Hillverich and Europea will join you as a guest unit. After the mission, she will offer to join if the unit survived. Mission 23: Capitrium * Biske: Biske, this mission's final boss, will only join your army if you haven't made any Zenobian allies. Once you defeat him in battle, he will either offer to join, or die right before your eyes. Mission 25: Tremos Mountains, Part 1 * Paul: Only if you decided to go to Tremos after the Fair Heights mission will you be able to come to this map. Paul will offer his services after the mission ends. Mission 26: Tremos Mountains, Part 2 * Debonair: Debonair will only join if Aisha and Saradin are your allies. Send your main unit (Magnus) to Ibu Deli to meet Debonair. Final Chapter Allies: Mission 29: Gules Hills * Destin: Enter Kurashino with your main unit (Magnus) to talk with Destin and Gilbert. If Aisha, Saradin and Debonair are your allies, Destin and Gilbert will offer to join, too. * Gilbert: Gilbert will join at the same time as Destin. Mission 34: Ptia * Carth: You will only be able to gain Carth as an ally if you chose to go to Ptia from Romulus. Carth will appear as a guest unit and attack Vitegith Castle on his own. Make sure that he survives by weakening his opponents. Carth will offer to join you after the mission only if you haven't made Zenobian allies. Those are all the allies you can make in Ogre Battle 64. While they're not essential to finishing and enjoying the game, they make completion of some of the missions a bit easier. Note that there is no way to get every single one of these characters as allies, but you should be able to get most of them with the help of our tips.